1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a casting device, a method for using the device, a casting device of a vehicle wheel, a method for using the device, and a vehicle wheel.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
In a conventional casting device, when a casting is going to be manufactured, a mold temperature is set sufficiently high in order to obtain a favorable run of a hot melt.
This conventional casting device, however, has such disadvantages as that as the mold temperature is set sufficiently high, it takes a long time for the hot melt to be hardened, and as a result, the casting structure of the casting does not become dense, and therefore, a high strength is difficult to obtain.
Also, in a conventional low pressure casting device of a vehicle wheel, a main body of a mold is provided at its lower part with a weir and a hot melt is poured into a casting space through this weir (Japanese Patent Early Laid-open Publication No. Sho 55-120465).
However, this conventional casting device has such disadvantages as that as the cooling device is disposed at a lower part of the main body of the mold, it is difficult to maintain the hot melt in a constant level of temperature, and as a result, a casting defect tends to occur.
Also, notwithstanding that a high strength is required for a disk portion of a vehicle wheel, as the weir is disposed as the lower part of the main body of the mold in the conventional casting device, it is difficult to cool the disk portion, and as a result, the disk portion is difficult to be improved in strength.
The present invention has been accomplished in order to overcome the above-mentioned disadvantages of the prior art.